<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Become One by guesswhofern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062068">When Two Become One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern'>guesswhofern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK fights with old insecurities. Carlos and their dog Ludwig help him through them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Two Become One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5, we're almost done. </p><p>As always, you can find my <a href="https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> here.<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos and TK have been talking about buying a house together for a while now, basically ever since TK made a comment about wanting to look into foster care - because of what he’s seen on certain calls, or what Carlos told him about broken families and the kids whose families couldn’t provide for them. </p><p>His boyfriend has been on board 110% and maintains the assertion that they’ve been basically training for a year now since they’ve adopted their french bulldog Ludwig last spring. </p><p>TK chuckles and sits down next to him. “Pretty sure you can’t compare a dog to a child, but you tried,” he tells him, putting his head on Carlos’ shoulder.  </p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Good, looking forward to our day off,” he smiles and kisses Carlos’ neck. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Carlos turns the laptop so TK can see. “I’m looking at the pictures of the house again we’re looking at tomorrow and writing down some questions. Did you forget?”</p><p>TK frowns, but quickly recovers. “I guess. It’s the one close to Judd’s, right?” He doesn’t want to tell Carlos, but he’s been feeling kind of anxious since they started looking for houses. He’s vetoed every house they’ve seen so far, always finding something couldn’t live with. Too far from work, the garden wasn’t big enough, the layout of the house didn’t work with him. The house they were looking at tomorrow looks and is perfect. It’s 15 minutes to work, they’d live near one of their friends, and Ludwig would have a garden to enjoy. </p><p>TK just needs to find away to look past his fears and enjoy the house and the prospect of living with Carlos. </p><p>“Yes, that’s the one. I honestly think that could be it, Tyler. It’s perfect.”</p><p>“Mmh, it looks good. But have you seen the windows, they lo-” Carlos interrupts him. “TK, what’s going on? The windows? They look normal, they look like the one I have in my apartment and I never heard you complaining about them. And it’s not just that. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking for mistakes or making up ridiculous things on why it doesn’t work for you. I didn't say anything because they didn’t do it for me either, but this one is more than we wanted. Even Judd said he likes the house and you don’t hear that often. So tell me,” Carlos says softly and takes his hand in his, “what’s the reason behind you apparently not wanting to buy a house with me.”</p><p>“That’s not it, Carlos and you know it. We have a dog and I’ve lived with you for years and I love you. It’s just that I-” He stops speaking and looks at their joined hands. </p><p>“It’s just what, babe?”</p><p>“What If I mess everything up? If you realize after few months that it’s not me you want to start a family with, own a house with or you find me annoy-”</p><p>“TK, stop.”</p><p>“And-”</p><p>“Tyler,” Carlos says again, this time with a stricter voice, “please stop and listen to me.”</p><p>“First of all, I love you and I wish you’d stop thinking about yourself as a mess, because you’re not. Every person on this planet goes through certain stages through their lives where they may mess things up or make a stupid decision. Remember my haircut from 8th grade, Tyler?” he asks with a smile, seeing a small smile appear on TK’s face.</p><p>“The fucking worst, but you learn from them, try to do better and if it takes a while then that’s the way it is. But, and I hope you believe me, what you went through with your exes doesn’t define our relationship and I’ll never understand why they said you’re too clingy or demand too much, because to me, you’re perfect, TK. You never ask too much of me, you’re always understanding, you take care of me and our dog,” he tells him, smiling. </p><p>“Tyler, you even learned to make my favorite dishes and no one’s done that for me before. You’re not a mess to me, but even if you were I would love you until the day I die.”</p><p>Carlos leans in and kisses his forehead. “You are and you will always be the one I want to start a family with and grow old with, babe.” </p><p>He has to wait a few moments to get a reaction out of TK, but he’s more than happy with the watery smile he receives. TK looks into his eyes for a few seconds before he kisses him. After a few kisses TK pulls away. “This better not be a proposal, Carlos,” he tells him, chuckling. “And thank you. I think I really needed to voice my fears and talking things over with you always helps. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything before. I guess I thought I was irrational.”</p><p>Carlos peppers his face with kisses as an answer. “Nothing is irrational when it comes to fears, babe. I’m here for you. And no, that’s not the proposal I have planned.”</p><p>“I’m here for you, too, babe. Always and forever.” </p><p>They sit in silence for a few minutes and just enjoy being in each other’s company.</p><p>“I think we’re going to be just fine.” Carlos tells him and takes his hand again. </p><p>“I think we’re going to be more than just fine,” TK tells him and believes it for the first time since he worried himself sick. “We’re going to be amazing.”</p><p>They move into the house near Judd’s three weeks later. Some things had to be done here and there and they’re still waiting for their kitchen to arrive, but they’ve finally begun their new chapter. Their friends helped them move in and were rewarded with pizza and beer afterwards. </p><p>Ludwig has been loving all the attention he got from the adults and having Buttercup with him even more than before definitely drives his activity level through the roof, but TK and Carlos can’t help but enjoy it. At least they have a garden where he can wear himself out.</p><p>The last few days they’ve busied themselves with decorating the living room, bedroom and bathroom, but fortunately they’re done with that now and can catch a breath. TK has a twelve hour shift ahead of him, so he’s enjoying the quiet for a bit. He goes outside to watch the sunset and lets Carlos finish reorganizing his vinyl record collection. </p><p>Carlos joins him in the garden behind the house and hugs him from behind, intertwining their fingers. Ludwig is dancing around them happily, chasing a butterfly.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>